


Dance for Me

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Do not attempt this at home, Kinktober, Kinktober 2k19, M/M, Noose, Noose Play, erotic asphyxiation, gallows play, rope play, seriously don't fuckin try it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link toys with a specific kink and gets Rhett on board to try it with him. (Description vague due to potential triggers. Mind the tags).





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. It's super super super dangerous and this is a work of fiction, not an instruction manual. DO NOT ATTEMPT IT.  
I'm fucking serious.

Link hadn’t felt his heart beat so fast in his entire life. Probably a good thing, because there was always that chance that it would stop altogether anyway. His heart was hammering with anticipation. He’d asked for this, sure, but asking for it and getting it were different things. Even as Rhett slipped the rope around his neck, his brain fired with pleasure and fear, his mind swirling with a million ways this could go wrong—or, one way really—as he licked his lips and kept Rhett moving forward. It could go wrong. He knew that. He wasn’t stupid. There were so many ways this could fail and end up being the  _ last  _ good fuck they had, but Link felt like it was worth the risk.

They’d made contingency plans for it to fail, too, thought of how to handle it if the worst case scenario happened.

But the worst wasn’t going to happen. They’d done their research. They’d done tiny test runs.

When they’d first discussed it, Rhett had been hesitant. “But what if you, y’know, die?” Now, there was no hesitation in the care he used to toss the rope over the exposed rafters. Thank god for a cabin like this.

Nothing about what they were doing felt wrong to Link, either. It was everything he’d wanted for months.

“You ready?” Rhett asked him, looking at him with a hesitant smile.

“I was born ready,” Link answered.

_ Shame was nothing new to Link. Nobody had to kink-shame him for his deep desires, as he’d already shamed himself for them again and again. For so long, he’d tried to keep it a secret. Bookmarks buried deeply in hidden folders, or search terms only he knew so he could find it when he needed to without saving it. He knew where to find what he needed, and he did, again and again and again. _

_ He hadn’t ever planned to get into this. It wasn’t something he thought, “I think I might like a rope around my neck,” or anything else. Most of all, Link Neal wasn’t suicidal. That wasn’t what this was to him. But try explaining that to anyone who found out about his affinity for knots and ropes and chains and ties. _

_ It all started with the story, one single story that made his cock twitch at the thought of a rope around his neck, his toes leaving the ground, and… yeah. He knew how fucked up it was that he wanted it. _

_ He didn’t want to feel the gasping final breaths, nothing that dark at all. No, Link only wanted to know what it was like to have the edges of his vision fade as he came, to feel the lightheadedness and the way his limbs would instinctively claw and twitch and fights. Mostly, he loved the allure of doing this with someone he trusted. _

Rhett scooted the chair closer, directly under the noose above. He looked up at it, eyes lingering on it. He almost felt ashamed at the thought of how pretty it would look on Link’s neck, how fun it would be to have him step forward into it. Shame, of course, dissipated quickly when he reminded himself that was exactly what their plan was. He eyed Link’s lean, naked frame, hands grazing his sides, his hipbones, lips finding his neck. “You look so beautiful right now,” he told Link.

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this,” Link answered, something akin to dark, wicked moths in his stomach, nothing so lovely to be butterflies, but fluttery all the same. He licked his lips and studied the loops of the rope, the way it draped over the rafter, and his hand found Rhett’s, holding it onto the other end. “Don’t stop until I’m tapping out.”

Rhett nodded and kissed him deeply, hand on the back of his neck, teeth grazing Link’s lips. He pulled back to meet his eyes. “I know. I won’t.”

_ Link didn’t think Rhett would ever be on board with the idea. Not when he found a video online of a man finding release right before being let down, loosening the rope on his neck and taking deep, gasping breaths with a smile on his face. Yeah, he wanted this. Desperately. _

_ Even as he jacked off that night, eyes closed, visions of the man’s kicking legs dancing in his head, the thought of “I want that to be me,” was reverberating in his brain. When Rhett felt Link beside him, arm moving to fix a need, he reached over to help, but for Link, even with the help, he only had the single thought in his brain— _ I want to hang.

_ Instead of voicing it, he thought about it, then moved Rhett’s free hand to his neck gently. Rhett didn’t get it. Instead of squeezing, he gently massaged and rubbed as he stroked. Link still got off—of course he did. Rhett knew all the right buttons to push and Link was still entertaining the same ideas. But clearly, Rhett wasn’t getting what he so desperately needed. _

Rhett kissed him again, walking around him and giving his ass a squeeze. “You’re going to look so good like this,” Rhett husked in his ear, draping the noose around his neck and sliding his hands up Link’s chest, teasing his nipples and pressing against him. Link could feel his arousal, his need.

“It feels good,” Link said. Granted, it was still slack around him, not tight, not keeping him from breath. It was the weight of it, Link thought, the gentle reminder of what was coming. Rhett had practiced again and again, tightening and loosening it to make sure when they were done, he could get Link out fast enough. But now wasn’t a test. It wasn’t a game. It was for real and Link was throwing his head back to plead. “I’m ready, Rhett. Please… I want it.”

_ “What if you choked me this time?” Link casually asked one night as Rhett went down on him. _

_ Rhett perked his head up and looked at Link. “Like with my cock?” He smirked. That was nothing new. Link had a habit of taking Rhett’s cock so deeply it made him gag, then holding it there because it felt good. It was something they did regularly. Link understood the confusion. _

_ Still, he shook his head. “Like with your hands, when you’re inside of me,” Link said, more insistent this time. _

_ “Isn’t that dangerous?” _

_ “Not if you’re gentle,” Link urged. _

_ “Doesn’t it scare you?” Rhett asked. _

_ “That’s part of the fun.” _

_ So, when Rhett found his pace, cock buried deep inside of Link’s ass, he wrapped one hand around Link’s throat, pressing gently. When Link found he could still breathe, he begged “harder… more…” and Rhett complied. His face reddened, eyes wide, breath cut off as his vision blurred and his brain scrambled for oxygen. Neither of them had ever cum so hard than that moment, that game. _

_ After that, they could only escalate. _

Rhett tightened it around his neck carefully, checking the safety knot they’d tied to keep it from tightening too much around his neck, the final stopping point to keep them from going too far in the heat of passion. “You’ll tap me if you can’t do this?” Rhett asked.

Link nodded, feeling the rope shift around his neck as he did. “Yeah.”

“Good.” He walked around to the front side of Link, hand still on the other end of the rope, looking him in the eyes and studying his face. “I love you,” he said.

“Don’t say it like it’s a goodbye, man. We agreed on this!” Link laughed. His eyes were bright and eager, needy, and as Rhett squeezed his ass to kiss him, testing the tightness as he pulled up on the rope, watching Link stand on his tiptoes, Link was only getting harder.

Rhett let go and Link lowered back down on flat feet, smiling wide. “That feels so good,” he breathed. He knew after that, his words would be limited, that he wouldn’t have the time or ability to say many more, so he leaned in and kissed Rhett, using what freedom he had to do so. Rhett stroked him with one hand, pulling on the rope again with the other hand, lifting Link on his toes again, picking up the pace as Link gasped for air. He let go.

The third time, Rhett spread Link’s legs apart slightly, sliding a finger into his already slick hole, and Link bit his lip, pleasure all over his face as Rhett pulled on the rope again. It was a wonder he didn’t cum on the spot...it all felt miraculous, divine, a little twisted in the best ways. “I’m ready,” he said as soon as he could catch his breath. “I’m ready.”

_ “I want to try this,” Link said, pulling a video up on the screen. He wasn’t afraid now. They’d been playing with Rhett’s hand on his neck, playing with neckties and ropes in bed, and Link knew it was time to tell Rhett what he really wanted. He wanted to be hung, sure, but he wanted it a very specific way. “Look… see? That’s what I’m dying for. Just like that.” _

_ Rhett nodded and licked his lips. “Yeah. I can do that.” _

Rhett sank into the chair, wrapping the rope on his hand differently to adjust for the new height difference. Link stepped forward, putting less strain on his neck for now as Rhett sucked him off, tugging and then releasing the rope, tugging and releasing. All little tests. All little intimate moments ahead of the main event. Link moaned, resting a hand on Rhett’s shoulder, thrusting deeper even as he was raised up on his toes. Rhett stroked himself with his free hand, one hand on the rope, mouth on Link’s cock, hand on himself to keep himself hard, as if he needed the help with Link like  _ that. _

“I want you to ride my cock, Link. Want you on it until you black out…” Rhett moaned the words as much as he spoke them. He released the rope enough for Link to sit in his lap, to reach between his legs and guide Rhett into himself with a groan.  _ Perfect. _

As Link got into it, riding Rhett’s cock, Rhett pulled on the rope, tugging it and lifting Link off of his lap. The first time, it felt tingly and good, Link’s arms slack by his side. The second time, he started to thrash and flail, hands gripping the rope as Rhett thrust up into him, Link’s legs spread and dangling, bent at the knees, not trying to get relief. He started to say, “please,” or “good,” or “fuck, that’s great,” but he found he couldn’t, voice cut off. Rhett let go, and he sank deeper onto his cock, groaning again.

“I’m getting closer,” Link said, voice returning as the rope loosened. Rhett nodded. He knew what that meant. He stood up, kicking the chair back and holding Link’s ass with one hand, letting him otherwise dangle from the rope as he pulled it tighter, fucking into him hard and rough as Link found he couldn’t breathe. There was no conscious decision to flail—his body did it instinctively, legs kicking, arms grasping at the noose, mouth going slack as Rhett kept going, deeper into him, hand on his ass, the other hand tightening it to position Link at the right height. Link could barely see the look on Rhett’s face as his vision faded, could barely sense the growls and moans as his head spun with pleasure and with panic, desperate need for oxygen as he thought, “this is it. This is where it all goes dark,” and with that thought, he couldn’t stop himself from cumming hard, back arching into it as he released onto Rhett’s stomach, moan silent because of the noose around his throat as his vision faded and his thrashing stilled.

Rhett released him, lowering him to the ground and loosening the knot on his neck. Link’s panicked gasps, the dazed look on his face, the sloppy smile he had and the way he croaked out, “fuck, that was amazing,” was obviously enough to do it for Rhett, who kept stroking, finishing across Link’s face with a grunt as Link’s spotty vision returned.

Link’s breathlessness was beautiful. Perhaps, Link thought, it was the most beautiful, stunning thing he’d ever felt. His body still twitched with relief and his limbs still tingled even half an hour after the fact. Rhett held him and rocked him, kissing the cum from his face, rope cast to the side. “That was terrifying,” Rhett admitted to him after.

“It was exciting,” Link said, smiling and lying back on the ground. Purple-red bruises already formed around his neck, and he was thankful they’d waited for their week away so the marks would have time to fade.

“That too,” Rhett agreed. “So, Link, I guess there’s only one thing for me to ask,” Rhett said.

“Yes, Rhett. I want to do it again.”

“Maybe wait for the question before you answer it,” Rhett teased, squeezing his side.

Link’s mind considered what he could be asking… did Rhett want to try to reverse the roles? Did Link even think he could handle hoisting Rhett up the way Rhett had done for him? He bit his lip and thought about it, brow furrowed.

Rhett chuckled, shaking his head. “I was asking if you wanted a green popsicle or a blue one for that throat of yours, man. That’s all.”

Link smiled and pulled Rhett in for a kiss, tongue flicking over his lower lip. “Blue first. Then this lovely, thick flesh-colored one after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a work of FICTION. Don't try it. Don't think about trying it.


End file.
